


Drinks on the Balcony

by Unusual_Raccoon



Series: Denmates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coyotes sharing a den, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Pining, Supernaturals getting drunk, Tension, Wolfsbane Use, mentions of canid anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: The title says everything...getting drunk on the balcony under the cool glow of the moon.





	Drinks on the Balcony

Malia sucked in a breath of cool crisp air, before wetting her dry lips. She glanced up as a shadow passed over her, gratefully accepting the outstretched glass in Theo's hand.

 

"Whiskey neat for the lady."

 

She inhaled sharply at the brisk cloud of his bittersweet scent that billowed around him as he settled beside her upon the balcony floor. Staring at the amber liquid in the crystalline glass before her she took a quick whiff, beneath the striking scent of alcohol and the almost woody aroma stinging her nostrils, she detected something delicately floral; glancing at the chimera beside her, she cocked a questioning brow.

 

"How much wolfsbane did you put?" Malia asked while angling her glass to carefully swirl the liquid in a whirlpool of honey browns and vibrant golds.

 

"Enough to feel it, but not enough to kill us...don't worry Mal." He chuckled, a sound that was akin to the laced alcohol dancing over her tongue, heady and smoky and dark with the slightest hint of sweetness. She watched as Theo took a sip of his own glass, his jaw tensing at the warm decadence bursting like fireworks over his tongue as the gentle poison slithered down his throat.

 

Taking another sip, she enjoyed the coil of heat unfurling in her chest, like she had swallowed a match. She hummed quietly as she stared up at the vast sea of navy, a myriad of violets and blacks dotting the farthest corners of the starless sky.

 

Glancing at the chimera beside her, Malia felt a low growl rumble from her chest as she caught his pretty hazel gaze, it seems she wasn't the only one looking. Rather than look away, she opted to take another sip of the whiskey, holding his gaze with a coy little smirk pretending she didn't notice the way he was undressing her with his eyes.

 

Theo was the first to back down, casting his gaze to the wooden floor of the balcony he huffed out an awkward laugh. Placing his glass upon the floor for a moment, freeing both his hands, Theo fished something out of his pocket; the subtle crinkle of paper tickling her hypersensitive ears, the rich sweet scent of chocolate, and the bland chalky scent of preservatives were enough to make the coyote choke on her drink in surprise.

 

"Got you something while I was out shopping..." He muttered with a hint of a smile in his voice as he pulled the little paper package from his pocket, pilling from the pocket of his sweatpants fraying the edges of the packet of M&M's.

 

He chuckled darkly as a greedy hand snatched the packet from him, unceremoniously tearing at the brown waxy paper; Theo grinned at the rainbow arch of colorful candy that rained upon the buzzed coyote. A bark of laughter escaped his chest as he watched seldom few M&M's landing in her mouth, a few slipping between the valley of her breasts, many landing upon her crossed thighs, the remaining candies surrounded her prone form in an explosion of color.

 

Theo watched with interested eyes as she washed down the tooth-rotting sweetness with a swig of whiskey, a slurred bout of laughter escaping the coyote.

 

"Chocolate and whiskey, huh, how does that taste?" He asked, his face almost sore from the constant grin he wore while being in her presence.

 

His chest tightening at the unrestrained flash of desire in her eyes, "Come over here and find out." She grinned her response, her pink tongue coming out to catch a stray bead of whiskey on the swell of her bottom lip.

 

Theo grunted his response, knocking back the rest of his drink, humming as his head began to swim. Malia glared at him as he remained stubbornly rooted to his spot, unresponsive and unmoving.

 

"Theo..."

 

"Yes, sugar?" His head lolled back while his lean sinewy arms supported him, with a flutter of thick lashes his pretty hazel eyes were hidden from view.

 

"I want you to fuck me." She stated as she popped another M&M into her mouth.

 

"That's nice, sweetheart." He hummed enjoying the cool kiss of the moon on his skin.

 

"Theo," She panted breathlessly, "I want you to fuck me hard..." She whined lowly in the back of her throat, the noise coupled with her scent making his cock twitch to life.

 

"I want to sit on your fat knot, while you fill me...while you mate me." She was flushed letting out short little puffs of air as she stared at the serene expression on his ridiculously-handsome face.

 

"Do you want that, hmm? Want me to push out a litter of pups for you?" She asked swallowing thickly, a moan bubbling up from her as a growl rumbled from his chest like a boom of thunder, slow and arduous and echoing in her skull.

 

Malia yipped in delight, nearly crying out in triumph as she noticed him begin to rise to his feet, fluid muscle gliding smoothly beneath warm skin as he rolled his broad shoulders.

 

"Oh fuck, baby, I need you so badly right now." She grunted, goddamn, her mouth wasn't the only thing watering for him.

 

Her smile twisting in a frown as she watched him collet his cup, before padding to the door.

 

"Wait, what? Where are you going?" She asked wide-eyed

 

"Inside." He said simply as he pushed the sliding door open with ease.

 

"What? WHY?!" He nearly laughed at the panic in her voice.

 

"Payback is a bitch, Mal." He called over his shoulder with a devious grin as his frame disappeared into the darkness of their den.


End file.
